When a wish goes wrong - Nabiki story
by Dan Inverse
Summary: A series I create that used a wish as base by sending all the involve people toward AU, please C&C and No flames just drop a mail and I will removed it as soon as I found the mail. ^^


Urd feel better after a good night sleep, she proceed to observed her third charge - Nabiki.  
  
"I just hope this is not the same as the last two." Mutter Urd more to herself than to others. Like automatic she type in the password and username as she open the monitor to have a good look on where Nabiki had been send to, as the result come out she nearly fall down from her chair, "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
**  
  
When a Wish goes wrong – Nabiki story  
  
A Ranma with many crosses (Ranma/ SM/ AMG)  
  
**  
  
~Queen Serenity POV~  
  
"Moon Cosmos Magic!" I invoke the magical words calmly as I pay the price of breaking the pact that the first Serenity had make with god. With is the fact of resurrect the dead with the power of the crystal.  
  
I could feel the magic take place as all the dead soul was send toward the future on earth while at the same time my body slowly turn pale, I smile ironically as I realized that after all my life I had cursed to end it at the end I feel that I want to live longer, long enough to tell him that I never change my feeling even after all those years, to tell him I am sorry, and to tell him t-that I love him. As moist gather on my eyes, I don't even bother to wipe it away or rather I couldn't even lift a single finger after that stunt I pull. I fall down to the floor like a puppet loose all its string. Slowly by slowly I felt my whole life began to repeat after me as I could see everything clearly for the first time, life as Nabiki or the life as Serenity, I am always a coward in life as I recall . . .  
  
**  
  
It was one of the biggest events in the third millennium of Silver Millennium, as everyone celebrates the birth of the third Princess Serenity. The Queen was so happy she had personally organized a party. As the end of the party, every Queen in the solar system decided to grant the future Queen Serenity a gift as a birthday present.  
  
Queen Venus step forward as she present her gift, as she place her hand of the little Serenity forehead "I as the guardian of Love and Beauty here by grant you the power of charm, the charm that will grant you love regardless its gender nor race." After she presented her gift she place a light kiss of the Moon Princess forehead and return to her sit.  
  
Queen Mercury step forward as she present her gift, "I as the guardian of Ice and Wisdom here by grant you the power of wit, the wit that will grant you the edge on analyzing situation and seek an answer even in the impossible." Like Queen Venus before her she place a light kiss on the princess.  
  
Than the order follow as Queen Jupiter step forward and grant the princess the skill to talk with nature. Queen Mars gift the princess the fiery soul of a fighter. Queen Neptune gifts the princess the power of calmness of the ocean. Queen Uranus gifts the princess the talent to sense the danger in the wind.  
  
Finally Queen Pluto proceeds to grant her gift, just when she was about say out her gift a voice interrupt her. "STOP! That woman is an imposter"  
  
To everyone surprise a bloody mess Queen Pluto was standing in front of the entrance, everyone present could see many fatal wounds and cuts were found on the green hair woman, even someone not knowledge in healing could see clearly that the green hair woman had been used every ouch of her will to prevent to faint.  
  
Every step she move more blood was spill out from her wounds but she keep running toward the imposter, hoping that she could stop her in time. The fake Queen Pluto just smirks, as she knew Queen Pluto arriver had just completed her final step of her plots. Using the small distraction, the fake Queen Pluto draw out a dagger and cut her whist and a bunch of her hair. Than she open the Moon Princess month and forcing the blood and hair down the princess throat as she announce, "I Queen of Saturn the guardian of death, rebirth and revolution with my blood and life, I here by grant you the power of death love, as anyone love or you fall in love with shall meet death herself." After she finished, the mad woman just let out a mad laugh as she cast a spell to destroying her body, forcing herself to reborn at the same time feel cruel satisfaction as she play with the idea how Queen Serenity the goddess with overwhelming love could love her owned child that would kill her.  
  
**  
  
#  
  
Four Year Later  
  
#  
  
"Your highness, I seriously suggest you leave that child alone!"  
  
"What do you mean by that General Oliver?" The Moon Queen narrows her eyes as she question the fat man before her.  
  
"Your highness! With all due respect! That child is cursed, looked at her, that child is cold, uncaring and have neither mercy nor pity to lives! Nearly half of the palace servant and guards die because of that child! Forty! Your highness forty of my men had die just because they were guarding the princess chamber, and the last one had die just in front of that child but all she do was standing there watching MY soldier die after losing too many blood with her god damn emotionless expression." yelled the man out in frustration as he don't care much about protocol anymore in front of the Queen when he mention his lost men.  
  
"That child you mention is MY daughter and not to mention MY heir to the throne of this kingdom. And WILL be you Queen someday in the future after I pass on."  
  
"Yes I understand that . . ." But before he could continue the Moon Queen raise her hand indicated him to stop talking, "I don't wish to talk about this subject anymore. Oliver, you are one of my most trusted general and friend but only this I will not listen, I will NEVER abandon my own flesh and blood so please excuse yourself."  
  
End flash back  
  
So there they are as the general order them to sneak into the princess room with their best weapon hoping to catch the moon princess off guard and kill her. However for hours they had been waiting in the princess room, their target the Moon Princess did not return to her quarter, just when they was about to give up and wait for another chance a voice startled them.  
  
"Why are you leaving so soon?" a voice raise from the princess bed.  
  
The assassins without hesitate turn their head and meet the princess for the first time. The moon palace was suppose to be a warm and cozy place as the Ginzuishou make sure of that but as they meet up with the cold uncaring baby blue eyes of four years old child they suppose to kill in front of them, they felt a strange chill down their spine. However due to the dim lights in the room, none of the assassin could see the princess face.  
  
"Are you here to kill me?" asked the young moon princess in a cold tone that matches her eyes.  
  
"Yes, your present is a threat to her holiness." Replied by one of the assassin.  
  
"So this is the result of my mother love and justice? A bunch of assassin to kill whatever that threatens the kingdom? Even if the threat is their future queen? Very well than, I permit you to draw your weapons. I challenge you all in a death duel." The assassins gasp when the princess walks out from the dim light as they could clearly see a magnificent lady before them, the moon princess that was suppose to be four years old looks like a full grown woman, furthermore without doubt the woman is the princess before them as she looks like the Queen yet unique in her owned way, If the Queen represent life and light, than the princess represent death and darkness as she blend well into the dark night dress she wear.  
  
"Retreat . . . " Before the assassins could finished the moon princess birthmark which is the crescent moon mark on her forehead flares, than the next thing the assassin know they all was send toward the wall as they felt a invincible hand was holding their neck Then after a while the hand release as all the man drop to the floor breathing hard.  
  
"Did I say you people have the other choices? Now draw your weapon and I will let you die with honor."  
  
The men look at each other, if what they had heard from rumors was right, the princess have no mercy for dishonor cowards, and usually the cowards die in a pretty gluesome way. Immediately they draw their weapon and launch themselves toward the cursed Moon princess even they knew they had no chance to fight fairly against the most powerful sorceress in solar system next to the Queen.  
  
The princess calmly pulls out her weapon as the assassin change, which is a large glaive as she whisper, "Death Kiss." Dark clouds surround each of the man and consume them within a second leaving no trace of their present anymore as she had destroyed them in both body and soul. The Moon princess drops the weapon at the ground as she laugh ironically while tears falling forward. "Mother! Did you see that? This is the result of your peaceful kingdom! The kingdom that our family had fought so hard to protect it!"  
  
"Er…excuses me?" suddenly a voice pops beside the princess that startled her to no end since she didn't felt any present near her until now. She quickly draw out her weapon and jump into safe distance while turning her head toward the voice direction and meet up with a orange red eyes teenage. The boy was consider normal looking with a boyish haircut, he hold a strange looking stick that looks like a wand. Overall he looks like a common healer but as experience had taught the young Serenity, looks can deceive.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Well no need to be hostile, see no weapon." He raise his hand and shake it a few times indicate there is no weapon hidden within it. "I am just a humbler apprentice healer of the moon palace, if I am not intruding anything I wonder if you know here is the princess? "  
  
"Princess? Palace Healer?" The young moon princess asked curiously as she wonder what could a healer want from her and furthermore why didn't a palace healer recognized her face after all she look just like her mother Queen Serenity.  
  
"Yeah Princess Serenity the forth."  
  
"What do you want to do with the princess?"  
  
"Well, I heard from a guard that they are planning to kill the princess, so I taught I might as well heal the princess incase she get hurt?"  
  
"Why you want to save the princess?" She turn into a bitter tone as she continue, "After all she was born to cursed the Queen and everyone she love until the days she leave material planet."  
  
"Well, I don't really care what sort of cursed it is but I doubt she would want to cursed the queen, after all, who wants to hurt their family if they could help it? At least I know I won't."  
  
" . . . You are weird." The Moon Princess concludes her assumption at the strange boy before her.  
  
"Well, I guess I should say thanks. So where is the four years old princess?"  
  
The young princess wants to tell the pig head before her that she was the princess but quickly she dismiss the idea as she avoid the question and twist the answer a bit, "She is somewhere in the palace."  
  
"Ok, than who are you?"  
  
"I am . . ." Suddenly a idea pop into her mind, "Nabiki, Nabiki of the house of heavens way." She raised an eye brown waiting the young healer to introduce himself.  
  
"Nabiki? What an odd name well I am Rick the mad healer of the house of Oni." He pose out his hand indicating to shake her hand, Princess Serenity looked the teenage in front of her strangely but nevertheless she held out her hand as a strange and unique friendship was born.  
  
**  
  
Akane was curious, Ranma and Nabiki were late for dinner, which is an odd case especially Nabiki. It was an unspoken fact (much due to the fact Nabiki will suck their wallet dry if they dare to say it out loud) as Nabiki Tendo was actually had the appetite that could rival or perhaps suppress Ranma. And throughout Akane sixteen years life living with her, her middle sister never fail to miss dinner no matter what. So as the only martial artist around the house, she went out and search for her sister, this is not that she care to find that baka Ranma of course she was merely going to find her sister.  
  
Just as she step out from the house, a strange light burst out from a lot her house caught her attention while se felt an odd sense of dread, it was a feeling she develop after countless kidnap she encounter, but this time it was not toward herself so she could conclude that it must have something to do with the missing Nabiki since her father was reading newspaper while Kasumi was still in the kitchen cleaning up some pots she last check before she come out from the house.  
  
As she reaches the place, she was surprise to see Moose, Ryouga, Ranma, and finally her sister Nabiki levitating and their eyes were blank as if their soul ware lost. Then before she copes up with the strange phenomenon, all four of them began to change drastically, from their cloths to their aura and lastly as the change completed. When the light dies off Akane could see four unearthly beautiful girl replace the four person she know.  
  
Ranma was replace by a mature and refine version of her girl side, Akane could be certain he was a girl as her badly torn cloths had clearly shown a lot of cleavage that defiantly indicate her gender. The next change Akane recognized was this new Ranma seems to radiate a faint aura of depression and…regret? While his normal red Chinese cloth was replaced by a black shirt and pants. The shirt had an odd symbol that looks like a fan. It was also strange to see that beside Ranma there is a pouch that Akane could identify as one of those getup Konatsu wear whenever he dress up as a ninja. Her hair instate of pigtail was now replaced by a rather punk like hairstyle.  
  
Secondly it was Ryouga-kun. Ryouga-kun was replace with a blonde hair girl that seems to radiate the word I am HOT, however with the combination of the odd blue Kimino she was wearing she somehow had this effect of an image of holiness and grace as if she was a queen or a goddess. Her left hand holds a piece of cloth that Akane suspect it was torn from someone by force.  
  
Thirdly Moose, he was replace by a woman with blood red hair. The hidden weapon master aura had change to dark and somehow remind Akane of endless loneliness, her cloths was an odd white dress with many blood stain on it however no matter how bloody her cloths get, she didn't seems to taint by any blood on her cloths. In fact to Akane she seem to wear that blood stain cloths rather than killing to taint blood on it. Lastly was her left arm, there is an odd blood red bracelet that Akane swear it was alive somehow.  
  
Forth and the last her sister Nabiki, well at least Akane thinks it was Nabiki. She had change into a silver hair girl with a crescent moon mark on her forehead replace Nabiki place. This new Nabiki somehow radiate death and cold. Just by looking at her Akane seems to see her life flash before her, the youngest Tendo girl force to use all her will and discipline (Which is not much) for not running away in fear.  
  
Finally as Akane observed finished the four neo-girls she draw a deep breath and used her usual method to calm herself every time there is a mess happens around her, "Alright although I don't know what happen but somehow I know this has to be Ranma fault."  
  
**  
  
Shampoo was angry, stupid ex-duck boy or at least it should be duck boy if the kitchen destroyer did not lie. She was still sleeping no matte how much cold water she pour on her. Despite popular believe, Shampoo does has the temper that could rival Akane, except for the fact Cologne notice it early and deal with it unlike the Soun Tendo, and Mousse act as the punching bag for Shampoo does help her to stay calm.  
  
So when Mu Tsu was ignore her, (Notice Shampoo and a lot of people in Nerima does have some rather unique ways of thinking. Ps: Think Akane) she can't take it anymore as her temper flares. She pulled out her bon bori and decided to knock the Mousse awake. Before her bon bori could connect, she was been blast away by a weak blast. To her surprise it was her own great grandmother who attack her.  
  
"Shampoo! How many time I told you not to act without thinking, do you know that you nearly get yourself kill?" Cologne scolds the purple hair girl.  
  
"What Great Grandmother means? Shampoo no understands."  
  
"Simple, look at your bon bori." A voice suddenly interrupts as it startled both Cologne and Shampoo.  
  
Cologne startled the most since she can't sense the intruder present until she talk, she had taught only that pervert she know can do that only, now it seems like she was wrong. However she keep her cool looking mask intact as she speak with a calm tone to mask her fear. "Miss Nabiki Tendo, it seem like you are awake?" Cologne asked politely, since she can't really determine what had change the girl before her so much till she was radiate killing aura that even in the ancient woman prime days she could not produce.  
  
The silver hair girl just nod and lean back to her place, which was the little shade beside the door.  
  
By than Shampoo finally collected herself as she asks, "What is wrong with Shampoo bon bori? Aiya!" To say Shampoo was surprise was an understatement as she was beyond surprise, fear would be a better term when she realized how close she was losing her hand when she saw the clean cut of her bon bori. Unknown by other, her bon bori was made by special artifact that was suppose to be near indestructible that pass down though generation in her family. However now was cut into half with a clean cut, and furthermore without her knowing when it was cut.  
  
"I see you get my point." Cologne smirk, she knew Shampoo would never forget this lesson. Somehow she was like forgotten the present of other as she continue to explain, explanation that is more to herself than explaining to her great granddaughter "This is getting more and more stranger first this powerful magic I feel and the next thing we know son-in- law, Mr. part time, that Hibiki boy and lastly…" Subconsciously The Amazon matriarch looks at the mercenary Tendo girl as she continue, "were all change into a different person."  
  
"Shampoo also feel strange too, Airen, stupid duck boy and stupid lost boy all permanently turn into girl form."  
  
"Hm, if that is the only case we won't have so much a problem, the four child include son-in-law are all change into something that is very powerful, for example, that Ryouga Hibiki boy er girl, in his new form I could clearly detect a few divine energy that he never had until now. And that Nabiki girl…"  
  
"Well, Cologne go on I am waiting for you to explain my change." Nabiki urge her with a sarcastic tone she had been using ever since she steps into the room.  
  
The old matriarch draw a deep breath, it had been a long time since she feel like this, this new Nabiki Tendo seem to radiate a present was so powerful till she could actually feel strain just by staying in the same room with her, "It seem that you have somehow obtain the power of death and light which is a very odd despite my limited knowledge in magic. After all light and darkness don't bend to each other, but for your case it seems like perfectly harmony. "  
  
"I see, I must say I am impress, please continue to explain the others."  
  
"Yeah great grandmother, what happened to Airen and stupid duck boy?"  
  
"I don't know, but all I know if these two are the most unpredictable. But perhaps Miss Tendo would have the answer?"  
  
Nabiki just smirk coldly as she turns around and leave the room, but before she left the room she left a word to state her answer, "Asked the old pervert what had causes this, than you might have the answer."  
  
**  
  
Setsuna Meiou was getting some strange vibe, as usual procedure, she transform to Sailor Pluto and went to the gate to investigate. She gasps and froze as she realized what is disturbing the timeline. Tears flow freely down her face as she whisper the name that haunted her for years, "Queen Serenity, finally you are back."  
  
TBC 


End file.
